


Regret

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he'd regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble originally posted to wk_100; can be considered part of my AU idea.

He knew he’d regret it.

But he couldn’t think of a good counter-argument. His wife pointed out he had a chance most people only dreamed of; letting go to begin anew would be for the best. And the messenger—the very familiar-looking messenger—said it wasn’t his, it belonged to someone else, and he was here to pick it up for him.

So it should have been a relief to let go of his last link to his past.

But as he watched the brunet, carefully holding the katana, fade into the distance, Itou Ryou only felt his heart shatter.  



End file.
